Akai Ito
by redandwhitemushroom
Summary: Two people connected by the red string of fate are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break.


A/N: Second piece here :D I used some Japanese honorifics here, please note that  
Oji-san=uncle  
Ojii-san=grandfather  
Otou-san=father  
Okaa-san=mother

Hope you like it!

* * *

_Two people connected by the red string of fate are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break._

* * *

_"I love you."_

To say that I was shocked was an understatement. People don't tell other people that they love them in an aquarium. So, my life force was practically sucked out of my body.

"I'm sorry! We're about to close the aquarium, so is it ok if—" A woman in her early twenties approached us and gave us a small smile that seemed a tad bit robotic. Well, she is, after all, just doing her job.

Ok, back to the point. Mamura said what? He _'loves'_ me? How on earth are you supposed to say you love a person so easily? At least it explains his beet red face. He might've put more effort than I've given him credit for into saying that sentence. But still, to love a person is to devote oneself fully to another and to accept their flaws, as well as their strengths. If he were any other boy, I'd run away as fast as my feet can carry me. Knowing Mamura, though, its obvious that he only says things that he means, especially towards girls.

I immediately snap out of my stupor, only to stammer, "I… I… I'm…"

I bet my shameless stuttering only served to unnerve him even more. Awesome. Yes, completely awesome.

"Your answer. You don't have to give it immediately." The abruptness of his statement completely catches me off guard.

Mamura's face is once again coloured by his embarrassment and I am more than sure that mine is of the same shade as his, if not darker.

"O…Ok…" I manage to sputter. Apparently, my mind still can't process the events, which have just unraveled.

* * *

Another day of school, another day of drama.

I stumble back to school. I have acquainted myself very well with the path to school, with the help of the identifiable landmarks, which I happen to pass by every single day. The short trip to school gives me plenty of time to recuperate after yesterday's events. My brain is still malfunctioning and I've accidentally left my conditioner in my hair for around an hour just because I was pondering upon Mamura's words.

_"I love you."_

Why does it keep on echoing inside my head? It's really unhelpful, especially since it's just the beginning of the day and I can't afford for my mind to wander around during lesson. This is absolutely annoying.

Don't get me wrong, I mean, I like Mamura. But it's still not as strong as the 'love' he can offer me. I have nothing else to give him. Time will surely aid me in reciprocating his feelings.

Which brings us to my dilemma. I. Do. Not. Have. The. Time.

Just when I began to panic once again, being the seventh time my nerves have gone haywire within the week, I find myself standing right in front of the school gates.

As usual, I stalk towards my locker to get my books for the lessons of the day. And as usual, Yuyuka-chan is there as well. Yuyuka-chan's staring at me weirdly…I wonder if there's something on my face…

"Ah, good morning, Yuyuka-chan," I chirp, giving her my accustomed daily greeting.

"…Hey why does your hair look way too smooth today?" She inquires.

So that's why she was staring at me like that. That's not surprising at all. After all, who on earth would naturally have such limp and shiny hair?

"I got lost in thought in the bath yesterday and only washed off the conditioner an hour later," I sheepishly reply. The fact that I could possibly forget to do something within my daily routine is quite embarrassing.

"—You… There's something you're trying to hide from me, isn't it? You're going to be found out about it anyway, so tell me whatever it is now!" Demanded Yuyuka-chan.

Wow…Yuyuka-chan can be shamelessly bossy, even if she doesn't put much effort into her act. How I wish I could do that as well…

"Eh? What are you talking about?" I'm absolutely dumbfounded by her sudden outburst. But then again, I'm an easily surprised person. _Stupid brain…doesn't work properly like everyone else's…_

"If you're going to play dumb and won't say anything, I will never let you copy my homework again for the rest of my life," Yuyuka-chan threatened.

"!" My apparently stupid brain is suddenly awoken from its peaceful slumber and kicks into emergency mode.

Yuyuka-chan's threat proves to be extremely successful because I am immediately alarmed of the consequences my silence will bring. The current situation is obviously, to my disadvantage. I have no choice, but to spill the beans.

* * *

"Suzume, come over here and answer the phone! Your parents are on the line now! They have something to tell you!" Yukichi-oji-san's voice boomed from the living room.

I sluggishly make my way towards him to get the phone. Seriously, it's already so late at night, what do my parents have to tell me that is so important? I'm certainly going to look like a zombie at school tomorrow.

"Hello? Otou-san, Okaa-san?" I ask, with my voice laced with impatience.

"Suzume, it's your mother here! Have you missed us? We've hardly heard from you. How do you like Tokyo?" Mom's voice is as impatient as mine, but hers is also filled with affection.

"Hi, Okaa-san. Yes, I have missed you, but you never wrote back to me. School's been hectic lately. Tokyo's great! The food is delicious no matter where you eat, which is enough to make me happy," I said, trying not to sound too tired. They did at least call me and it's the thought that counts.

"Well, that's great! Things here in Bangladesh are going really well! Your father is going to be the head of the Bangladesh branch soon! Would you like to talk to him?" Mom enthusiastically asks, almost too enthusiastic in my opinion.

"O…k…"

"…"

"Hello? Otou-san?" I ask, making sure that he's on the line.

"Suzume, I have already arranged a marriage for you," Dad said in his monotone.

"Congratulations on your promoti…on? What?" I squeak. This cannot be happening again. The last time they did this to me, I ended up here in Tokyo, not that I'm complaining but it's very inconsiderate of them.

"You're marrying me off is unacceptable! On top of that, I've never even met the boy I'm going to marry! And even if he's a nice guy, it means nothing! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Suzume, he's the son of the director of the company. He's around your age and he also lives in Tokyo, please—"

The phone magically apparates out of my hand and connects with the carpet. Yukichi-oji=san is already by my side, concerned with how I'm coping with the newly ingested information. Shock is written all over his face, which means that he didn't know of the news beforehand.

Internally, I'm drowning in my tears. However, externally, I remain as impassive as always. It's not like I'm pretending to be strong in front of Oji-san, I just don't have the facial capacity to express my feelings.

"Oji-san, you don't have to worry about me. No matter what you do, you won't be able to console me because the marriage is still going to proceed, even if I cry a river." I mumbled, stumbling into my room.

Have I offended Kami in some way in my past life? Why is everything working against me? Or rather, why are my parents destroying my life? It seems as though Fate is holding a grudge against me. As if sending me off to Yukichi-oji-san isn't enough, they just had to ruin my happiness. All along, I thought that matrimony was supposed to be between two people who love each other very much. Here I am now, engaged to a person whom I have never seen. Looking back now, my naivety really has made the best of me. To think that I would be able to have a grasp on my life and steer it to the path I want is plain stupidity.

Welcome to Reality.

* * *

"…" My pokerface is once again activated.

"Wow… I never thought that you were carrying such a huge burden. Speaking of which, are you rich and just pretending to be poor?" Yuyuka-chan's asked with eyes as wide as saucers.

"…What?" Stupid brain strikes again!

"Stop playing dumb around me, Suzume! Seriously, what sorts of families still have arranged marriages nowadays? Rich ones, of course! Talk. Now." Yuyuka-chan commanded in her most authoritative tone.

"We aren't _that_ rich. It's just that Ojii-san used to be the director of the company as well. When he was in charge of the company, he issued some new policies and came up with innovative ideas that changed the company for the better and moulded it into the company we see today. Despite being retired for so long, he still has some influence over the company. Dad could have obtained a high-ranking position, since he is Ojii-san's son. But he wanted to be recognized by his own abilities, instead of relying on his relationship with Ojii-san," I explained, trying to simplify it as much as I can.

"So… What does that have to do with your arranged marriage?" Yuyuka-chan's puzzled expression once again marked her complexion.

"Yuyuka-chan, it has everything to do with my arranged marriage. If I am not mistaken, the man who is to be my future father-in-law wants to strengthen ties within the company by obtaining political power on the administration level. By having me marrying his son, he will also be able to make use of Ojii-san's influence of the company to ensure that nobody will go against him," I slowly said, making sure that Yuyuka-chan fully understands.

"Oh… This is even worse than what I did before. All I've ever done was just manipulating people with my cute persona to help me with things, but from the looks of it, this man is attempting to rule the company with an iron fist," Yuyuka-chan's brows furrowed deep in thought.

Sighing while shaking my head, I proceeded to gather my books for today's lessons. Kami help me here…

"Hey, look at the bright side. At least you're not marrying some old fart; didn't your father say that he was around your age? Who knows, you might end up liking him," said Yuyuka-chan.

"But I already have somebody I like…" I murmured at the sight of Yuyuka-chan's back facing me.

* * *

"Are you going to the school festival this Friday? I'm going with Manabu-kun," Monika cheerfully asked Yuyuka-chan, Nana and I.

"Of course I am. How can I pass up the opportunity to spend extra time with Togyuu-kun," replied Yuyuka-chan.

"Ehhh, Suzume? Are you going to the festival as well? Please go please go! I want to go to the festival, but I'm going to be lonely while Nana and Yuyuka are with their boyfriends. We could accompany each other!" Nana pleaded, using her best pout and puppy-dog face to convince me. She was somewhat right about the fact that I don't have a date for the festival.

"…Why not? Let's go together!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

The worst part was when Yuyuka-chan threw me a knowing look.

Yuyuka-chan knows that I like, no, _liked_ Sensei. I also know that Yuyuka-chan will protect me from getting hurt by Sensei again. She might think that I want to go to the festival with Sensei. What she _doesn't_ know is that I no longer have feelings for Sensei. Instead, I have fallen for Mamura, like the shooting star… What am I doing? I should probably stop thinking about him… It's not like my feelings for him can stop Fate's actions. I will still have to marry the son of that greedy man.

"Suzume, would you like to go to the school festival with me?" An eerily familiar sounding voice asked.

I turn my head and crane my neck.

Speak of the devil and he doth appear.

Mamura.

"…" I cast a glance over my friends, eyes searching for their permission.

_'Is it fine if I go with him?'_

_'Go get him!'_ I almost roll my eyeballs at Monika's gaze.

_'Choose wisely, remember that I'll be there for you'_ Yuyuka-chan silently supported me.

_'What about our agreement? You said that we could go together…you aren't abandoning me, are you?'_ Nana's eyes reflected my betrayal.

Just great.

Here I am, torn between going to the festival with the boy I like and my friends' opinions. Kami-sama, where are you when I need you most?

On second thought, I shouldn't care too much about others' thoughts; the majority of my life has been controlled by 'others' thoughts'. It's time for me to put my foot down and stand up for myself, to make my own choices.

"Ok, see you there, Mamura," a smile graces my lips before I once again face my friends.

I am met with three different expressions. Monika's face of delight, Yuyuka-chan's face of nonchalance and Nana's face of hurt. It's a good thing how my face is blank 99.99% of the time.

* * *

Annoying. I don't seem to be able to tie the bow behind me, even with the aid of a mirror. My yukata is teal with pink cherry blossoms at the bottom of it and my obi is red. Beautiful, I know, but it's so hard to put on by myself. I hope Mamura likes what I'm wearing today, it's not like I wear traditional clothes every day. What is he going to wear to the festival?

I know that I shouldn't continue leading him on like this, especially when I know that there's no hope between us. He's given me his heart and I can do nothing else but break it. It's completely fine if I deprive myself of his presence, but I just can't stop myself from being with him. He's like a magnet that I'm hopelessly attracted to. If only he knew my situation, he would've left me alone to make it less torturous to us both.

Fate really is a fickle woman. She sends me a boy, who genuinely cares for my wellbeing, and I also happen to develop feelings for him, which is not shallow infatuation. It's a cruel world, with Fate toying with my heart. Just when I thought I've finally found love in Mamura's embrace and bade the girlish illusion of my attraction towards Sensei away, Fate comes to slap me in the face.

I may be simple-minded, but I know that most romantic relationships in high school do not survive into adulthood. I'm not foolish enough to think that Mamura and I will stay together forever, but hopefully what we have will be able to stand against the test of time. _Hopefully._ Now, the hope is nowhere to be found. Although I haven't even met my future husband, or in the least, talked to him, I plan to be faithful to him and try to love him. There really is no use in treating him as my enemy; nobody is to blame but our parents for our present predicament. He is forced as much as I am and who knows, he might be seeing a pleasant girl. Since the duration of this marriage is indefinite, it would only make sense to make it work.

The area becomes increasingly illuminated as I neared the festival. Although it is technically known as the 'School Festival', the place is practically flooded with nearby residents, as well as the students and teachers. Stalls are perfectly aligned to create a broad walkway in the middle. Lights dangle off of the stall roofs to brighten up the atmosphere. Red lanterns dangle on the side of stalls to attract customers to either play games or give their merchandise a quick browse. A sea of colour invades my sight, greeting me with a myriad of colours.

"Suzume," an unknown voice said unwaveringly from behind.

Turning around, I unsurprisingly see Mamura standing in front of an unpopular calligraphy stall. However, what is surprising is that he's wearing a dark blue kimono with a matching haori. His amber eyes seem to be more pronounced than normal and he looks like he's burning holes in my head.

"Mamura," I smiled.

* * *

I was completely detached the entire time. The connection between my soul and my body was completely severed.

I wasn't even one single bit in it. Mamura was nice, though he still hasn't overcome the awkwardness he sometimes experiences with females. He certainly was aware of the weird pauses in between our conversation. If not, why else would he have a go at the fishing stall?

Which reminds me…

_"I love you."_

We were at the aquarium when he said those words. Wait…was he thrown back to memory lane at the fishing stall we went to? I pray with all my heart that he wasn't. Even though he told me I didn't need to answer him right away, I will still have to answer him. I should do this as soon as possible because I have no idea when I will actually have to walk down the aisle. I have to tell him myself that I can't reciprocate his feelings, and beg for him to just stop having such feelings for me. He will probably never recover from this blow, for I was the one who helped him regain his faith in the female gender, ever since his parents divorced.

"Mamura…erm…about what you said at the aquarium…I've come up with an answer," I struggled to enunciate each word clearly.

_Confusion…realization…hope…curiosity…helplessness_ paint Mamura's features. I'm not the villain in this matter, if anybody is at fault it's Fate. Blame her for making us meet and develop feelings under such circumstances. Mamura will surely look back on this day and thank me for what I am about to do in years to come. Fingers crossed, he'll find a better person to devote his time with than me. He deserves so much more.

"I don't love you…and I will never look at you in that way, either. I'm sorry, but I just don't feel anything for you," I fibbed so smoothly that I even startled myself.

_Liar, just admit that you love the boy. Who else to entrust this secret with other than with yourself, huh? Even if you say or try to convince yourself that you don't love him, you do have strong romantic feelings for him. Just go home and cry your heart out. Your fate is sealed, there's nothing you can do. At least you're doing him a favour by forcing him to move out of this relationship, which will forever be stuck in the middle of nowhere. You did a good job and with that, you deserve a pat on the back._

I fled.

* * *

My parents' arrival in Tokyo was not a happy event for me. It should've been one of the most, if not, the most miserable day in my life. Mom was plain excited to see me after so long. The tension between Dad and I hasn't been the slightest bit alleviated. Needless to mention, it wasn't the warmest of reunions.

"So Suzume, is there any boy who may have caught your eye here in your new school?" My mother, the helpless romantic asked.

"No, there isn't, Okaa-san. Besides, what's the point of being interested in somebody, when you will never get the chance to be with him?" I shot back, a bitter taste made its presence at the back of my mouth.

_Yes, there is Mom. But it just so happens that I'm going to be married to another boy, so I had to stop it from growing into something uncontrollable. It's killing me, Mom. I feel hollow. Yet again, don't you think it's a bit inappropriate to breach this subject, when I'm practically engaged?_

I have to give my father some credit. He kept his mouth shut the entire time. He really should repent and reflect on his own actions. It's the 21st century, who in their sane mind still arranges marriages for their kids? Unfortunately, my father **does not** have a sane mind.

So much for praising him, he chose this particular moment to open that cursed mouth of his.

"Suzume, wear something nice tomorrow for lunch," my father's demanding tone made no effort to conceal itself.

"Yes, Otou-san," I replied monotonously, without betraying a shred of my inner turmoil.

Obviously, I'll be meeting the dreadful people tomorrow. It's just that I've never anticipated it to be so soon. It's not like either sides are in danger of breaking off the deal, which means that this man is a good-for-nothing-greedy man.

* * *

"Suzume, I'd like you to meet your fiancé, Mamura Daiki."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, so this was inspired by the red string of fate in Japanese folklore, which is tied to the destined lovers' pinkies. I think the idea was kind of cute, hehehe...


End file.
